


Imagine…Scott Finding The Video You Left Him

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You leave behind a final goodbye to your best friend.





	Imagine…Scott Finding The Video You Left Him

“Scott! I’m going to work. There’s pasta in the fridge. And for the love of god, if you’re gonna get into another fight, please don’t break anything”.

“Ok, mom!”

He waited until he heard the door shut, before rushing down to the kitchen, grabbing the pasta from the fridge, and everything else he could find, needing to take as much food as he could to the loft.

Carrying an entire load of snacks and food, the envelope on the table grabbed his attention.

He moved closer, only to see his own name written across it.

“What the hell?”

Putting the snacks down, he ripped the envelope open, only to find a CD enclosed.

There was no indication who it was from. 

But the curiosity had him desperate to find out.

He could be a few minutes late to the loft.

Putting the CD into the DVD player, he was met with your face as it started up.

The smile that formed on Scott’s face was a natural response. You always had a way of brightening his day-even if it had been a while since he’d actually spent any time with you.

Pressing play, Scott’s smile immediately vanished when he saw the state you were in.

You were thinner. Your voice was weak. There were wires in your arms.

You weren’t the same boy he’d been friends with all his life.

Something wasn’t right.

_“Hey, Scott. I-well-this is awkward. Can you-can you get out?”_

Scott heard a muffled ‘yea’, followed by the sound of a door shutting.

You turned back to the camera, smiling awkwardly.

_“Sorry. Felt like this should be just for you. So-I’ll just get straight to it. I’m dying, Scott. I won’t go too much into it, but there’s nothing we can do. No surgery. No drugs. Nothing. Doctor says I’ve got a few weeks left at this point”._

Scott literally felt his heart stop for a second, taking in your words.

That couldn’t be true. He’d have noticed if you were dying.

_“Uh-I found out just over a year ago. And honestly, I had no idea what to do. I mean, you see this stuff all the time on TV. But when it actually happens to you, it just all goes blank. Y’know? Anyway, they’ve done what they could. Made sure it was mostly painless, even if some nights I felt like my entire body was set on fire, then stabbed with ice cold knives”._

You paused when the nurse came in, waiting for her to finish her check-up, before she left and you turned back to the camera.

_“But-I just wanted to say thank you, Scott. I know we’ve barely spoken in the past few months. You’ve been busy with all the wolf stuff. And it seems like there was barely any time for me. Which I totally understand, of course”._

Scott shook his head, a sad smile on his face. Even when you were sick, you were trying to be sweet.

_“Y’know, I was thinking of asking you for help. Hell, I almost did. I tried calling. Tried texting. Even tried to get invited to one of those pack meetings. Ask if you could maybe turn me. But honestly, I’m glad you never responded. Because this is just the way it was meant to be, I guess”._

The guilt immediately washed over him, remembering all those times he ignored your calls, thinking he’d reply the next day, only to forget, and eventually deciding there was no point in responding to a week-old text. All those times you came up to him, only for him to run off because there was something more important.

Except, there never was. Because there was nothing more important than you. And he’d ignored you the entire time you needed him.

_“Anyway, I’m not tryna make you feel guilty-just trying to say thank you. For being there for me since we were in diapers. For making me laugh every day of my life. For being my best friend. Just-thank you, Scott. There’s more to say, but I’ve saved that for a few letters, cos I need to go in for some tests now. So…just gonna cut this video short. But, thanks Scott. For everything. And…I love you. So…bye!”_

You waved at the camera, a huge smile on your face, even though you were barely feeling yourself, wanting the last time Scott saw you to be how he remembered.

Smiley, and happy. Cheery and always bubbly. 

Because he didn’t need to know that in that moment, you were in more pain than anyone could ever imagine.

You didn’t want him to know that right in that second, you were wishing death would just hurry up and take you, just to put you out of your misery.

No. He didn’t need to know any of that.

All he needed to know was how thankful you were to have him in your life and nothing else.

Except, Scott needed more than that.

He needed to see you. He needed to apologize for ignoring you. He needed to tell you he loved you back.

Not just as his best friend, but as the one person he always imagined himself with, even as a child.

But he’d never get to do any of that.

Because when Scott would race to the hospital, he’d realize that the tape was made almost two months ago. He’d realize that it’d been almost a week since you’d left this world.

And when he’d try to go to your house, he’d find out that your family had left, unable to stick around in a house where you’d taken your final breath.

And the only thing he could do was sob in front of your gravestone, wishing he’d paid more attention.

Wishing he hadn’t left you behind.

Wishing you never left him.


End file.
